


See You Later

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany had a nice time chatting with Nico during the press conference, but three little words have him wondering if he'd like to spend more time with Nico.





	

Dany was relieved when he ended up sitting next to Nico in the press conference, at least it would make the time fly by. Nico was an easy guy to chat to, and Dany felt himself relax as the press conference started.

There weren't many questions addressed at him, which he was thankful for, and Nico leaned over so that he could chat.

"I could hook you up with some better shirts before Sunday," Nico said, his smile effortless as he looked over at Dany.

"Your sponsor would like that." Dany smiled, half listening to Rosberg talk about the championship.

"I think you'd scrub up well," Nico said, "Especially now you've got that sexy stubble." Dany could have sworn that Nico was dragging his eyes over him, but he couldn't tell, and he was sure that he was just projecting.

Dany laughed, sexy? Him? He hadn't expected to hear those two words in a sentence together, and definitely not from Nico Hülkenberg.

"I'm not sure your shirts are quite my style," Dany said, laughing some more as he glanced around the room.

They chatted away between questions, and it was nice to have something to take his mind off it all.

Dany breathed a sigh of relief as things were starting to wrap up, and Dany could tell that Nico would also be glad to be able to get away from the cameras.

Nico whispered, "See you later," as they were leaving, and Dany couldn't tell if it was just casual, or if Nico had meant something more.

Was he asking him to come around later? Dany didn't know, and he couldn't get it out of his mind for the rest of the day.

*

That night Dany found himself strolling through the lobby of the hotel that Force India were staying in, a blush on his cheeks as he tried to work out if Nico was just being friendly or not. In the end he decided that since he was already here, he might as well say hi.

But he had no idea what room Nico was in.

Dany scrolled through his phone, he was sure that he had Nico's number stored from one of the race weekends. He smiled when he saw that he'd stored it as 'Hulk' although he wasn't sure that Nico would find it as amusing.

                _I'm at your hotel, what room are you in? Dany x_

He typed and deleted the kiss many times, but in the end he left it. If things went wrong he'd pretend he was texting someone else and sent it to Nico by mistake.

Dany wasn't sure that he was going to get a reply, but his phone buzzed just as he was turning to leave.

                _Room 459_

He wasn't sure what else he expected from Nico, he seemed to be proud of his German efficiency.

Dany headed for the lifts, glad that it was empty so that he could check his hair in the mirror, and he made sure that his floral shirt wasn't too creased. He'd tried to find something different, so that he could say to Nico that his wardrobe wasn't as limited as people thought, but in the end he'd had to admit that they were right.

He hesitated before knocking on Nico's door, wondering what he was going to say.

Nico didn't look surprised to see him, and Dany opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, but then shut it again.

"Come in," Nico said, standing back so that Dany could enter. Nico's hotel room looked eerily like his own, apart from the coffee machine sitting at the side. Everything was immaculate, although Dany couldn't tell if that was Nico's tidiness, or if housekeeping had recently been round. They sat on the edge of the bed, there wasn't really anywhere else to sit, and Dany's eyes were drawn to Nico's t-shirt, it was hideous, and he blushed when Nico noticed that he was staring.

"You like?" Nico asked, running his hands over his chest as he moved closer to Dany. "I'm sure I've got another one somewhere."

"No, it's awful," Dany said, wondering what his mum would say if she ever caught him wearing anything like that, "I'd rather go topless than wear it."

Nico laughed, his smile was infectious, and Dany found himself smiling back, not sure what was going on.

Dany stared with his mouth open as Nico stripped out of his t-shirt, his muscles rippling as he dropped it on the floor, a smile on his face as he locked eyes with Dany.

"Better?" Nico clearly knew the effect that he was having on Dany, and he shuffled closer, so that he was close enough to touch, his warm breath ghosting over Dany's cheek.

There was something about the way that Nico was staring at him that sent sparks of pleasure through his body. Dany leant in, unsure of what he was doing until he felt Nico's lips on his, the taste of coffee and something sweet lingering.

He felt Nico's long arms wrap around him, stroking little circles into his back as Nico pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue inside. Dany let out a moan, relaxing under Nico's touch as he moved to straddle Nico's lap, pushing him back onto the bed.

Nico's cock felt huge pressed against his thigh, and Dany's mind reeled at the thought of it being able to fit inside him. He froze, and Nico broke the kiss, stroking the side of Dany's face as he sucked on the fingers of his free hand.

"Do you want this?" Nico asked, pressing his hard cock against his hip, settling into a nice pace, and Dany nodded, his lips parted as he relaxed.

Nico's hands were making their way into Dany's boxers when he went in for another kiss, his moist fingers trailing between Dany's cheeks, teasing at the trail of hair around it. Dany felt his muscles tense, the kiss alone had left him breathless, and Nico was using his whole body to make him feel good.

Nuzzling against the side of Dany's neck, Nico holding him close as he pursed his lips, his body shuddering with the rush of orgasm as Dany groaned into his ear, his face twitching as he came.

Nico held Dany tight, kissing at his ear as they both caught their breath, and Dany ended up giggling with how surreal it all was.

"Did you enjoy it?" Nico asked, as if there was any doubt. The grin on Dany's face said it all, and he rolled off Nico so that he could snuggle in. "Comfy?"

Dany nodded, his nose twitching as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd fallen asleep so easily.

Nico kissed him on the forehead, pulling the blanket over them as he whispered, "Sweet dreams."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
